


布鲁克林伤心故事集

by Eightwood516



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightwood516/pseuds/Eightwood516





	布鲁克林伤心故事集

有时我也在想，这一切是否应该由我来讲述。它的开端称不上愉快，过程摇摆且滑稽，而这故事的结局，眼下我也没法给个确切的定义，甚至不能合理地展望。原因多如牛毛，但其中不包括一点——即便再多人诽谤我呆头呆脑，我也要拍着一马平川的胸脯，大声驳斥这些无知的傻瓜。没人比我更适合当这个劣质的吟游者，鉴于它是像八大行星、流星、彗星以及各种星际尘埃一样环环围绕着美国队长展开的，而我又是如此地了解他。

 

*

关于美国队长是否有最钟爱的一件物品这一命题，单拎到每一位复仇者眼前，大约都会依照众人迥异的思维而得出不同的几项答案。粗略算来，联盟成员陆续搬入大厦已达月余，待发觉许久无音讯从二战老兵那传出，洞察计划所引来的硝烟早已悉数落地。老谋深算的弗瑞有心催熟这支新鲜出炉的英雄战队，于是遣出有史以来最能言惯道的演说家，去游说这位有史以来最优秀杰出的超级士兵。

即便再具备敏锐的洞察力，史蒂夫那时也在全无预警地打开门后，被外头立着的人塞了满脸掩不住的惊讶。没等他各处神经纤维星移电掣地擦出火花，就见裹着一身高定西装的男人轻快地冲他打了声招呼，接着伸长手臂将他拨到一边，昂首阔步走了进去。

等史蒂夫带着调整好的四肢大脑也返回屋内，不请自来的客人已经安顿在客厅那张旧沙发上，气定神闲地翻着杂志了。“旅游攻略？”花花绿绿的封皮被翻过去正对着史蒂夫，这让他没由来地一阵窘迫。“我得说，有上各处景点参观参观，弥补一下这些年欠缺的祖国风光的想法值得褒扬，但你首先也得把双脚挪出这间鸽窝似的公寓吧？”

“那仅仅是一个未成形的计划，而且我无意成天宅在屋里。”史蒂夫伸伸脖子辩道，“平常我也在附近走走，了解些相关的新鲜物事……话说，你怎么会来？我确定九头蛇最近没再找麻烦。”

“出差路过，顺道看望下许久没见的队友。”男人摘下鼻梁上架着的红棕色眼镜挑挑眉，“华盛顿一如既往地不友好，一刻钟前才刚避免晒化在路边，现在又陷入即将被蒸熟的危险中。”

听到这，史蒂夫正埋头翻找咖啡粉的姿势一顿，像忽然想起什么似的转身朝卧室走去，片刻后拎着一个东西返回来，没等正慢悠悠脱着西装外套的男人开口制止，就麻利地固定好方向，插上电源。

“不用了等等我真的不——”

“抱歉托尼，冷气坏了没来得及修，只好先请你将就一下。”

伴随着主人真诚的致歉的是开关被强势地咔哒按下，于是紧接而来的大把冷风彻底将托尼的婉拒压盖在电扇运作的嘎吱声里。“老天！”他叫起来。体贴的士兵精心调试的角度使得夏日里这点贵重的凉意被毫无保留迎面泼在托尼脸上，但同时他有意打理过的发型也不幸遭了殃，被呼呼狂风吹打得左摇右摆来回晃荡。

“关掉它！史蒂夫！”

手忙脚乱收拾好风扇，好心办坏事的某人讪讪坐在一旁，看着托尼低咒着补救已经看不出原貌的造型。那些原本自得满满立在头顶的棕色发丝此时都软绵绵塌下来，服帖地倚在光洁的额头上，被手指梳顺理顺，柔和地斜在额际。

那看上去很柔软。史蒂夫想。手掌底下传来的触感有力地佐证了他心中所想，他忍不住就着那片乖顺的感觉，再度用力揉了两把。

等察觉到一阵诡异的沉默，史蒂夫那被热昏了头的意识才触电般回笼。耶稣基督啊，他正像爱抚一只猫咪那样摸着托尼的头发，而猫咪，不，托尼·斯塔克本人如同头顶瓷碗瓷盘的杂技演员，正僵硬地停在高空钢丝上一动不动。

直至数月后再忆起此事，史蒂夫还是平白感到一阵脸热。弗瑞寄予的期望没被托尼那张长于高谈阔论的嘴巴提起，他那时只是抿了抿嘴唇，再咬了咬，就拿起搭在沙发背上的外套，一言不发地起身告辞了。距史蒂夫手足无措坐在原处三小时后，先前被两人遗忘的登门意图这才迟到地从电话听筒中传来。棕发男人语气平稳地转达了希望史蒂夫能与其他成员一起搬入复仇者大厦的想法，意在加深彼此了解，巩固队伍建设，他这样说道。史蒂夫捏着手机不知回了些啥，就听见对方说那好过几天有人去接你，随后啪地挂断。于是史蒂夫那一番还没出口的话被生生憋回了喉咙，他想说，其实不用特意来一趟，打个电话就好，但下一秒，一种咸涩又湿润的感觉无端漫上了他的胸腔，病毒般爬满整具身体。

眼下史蒂夫正靠坐床头，面前搁着那一份他假设向众人提出的命题的谜底。即便这支组建不久的队伍仍有许多待磨合历练的空间，但得出一个相应的答案对朝夕相处的复仇者们来说依旧犹如俯拾地芥。鹰眼侠会挥舞着箭头说美国队长最钟爱的是他那一身爱国主义装备，不难猜出，即便是在夜里，他也要在棉被下全数穿戴星条服，将盾牌平放在胸口才能安心入睡。俄罗斯女特工会边涂指甲油边漫不经心猜道，想必答案就是那一辆哈雷摩托了，记不清有多少回，她瞧见史蒂夫蹲在他的老姑娘面前慈爱地注视着它，手脚并用将本就崭新的车身擦拭得更加油光水滑。阿斯加德人则会独辟蹊径地高声朗诵道，中庭人英勇坚韧，心怀开阔，而其中最为出类拔萃者吾友史蒂夫·罗杰斯，势必会对美利坚一切人物事物一视同仁、不分高低，最为钟爱这类说辞实在是无稽之谈。而大厦的主人，日理万机的托尼·斯塔克，也不免会从散落满桌的零件堆中抬起头来，顺带打断班纳博士关于“人所钟爱的往往是对年少时期擦肩而过的爱情的无限怀念”这一类谬论，从容不迫地敲定那占据了衣柜半壁江山的格子衬衫才是此项命题的终极结果。

上述说法均为史蒂夫夜间百无聊赖的臆想，晚餐结束后众人群鸟回巢般一头扎进各自房间，一向不随波逐流的钢铁侠也端起咖啡杯，步履匆匆走向工作室。在此期间，史蒂夫手底下忙着将脏盘脏碟塞进洗碗机，余光却一直被牵引着贴在托尼的侧脸上。但直到小胡子男人裹着黑色背心的背影消失在拐角处，那张好看的脸和那双好看的眼睛也没往他这稍转一下。史蒂夫的双肩像吃剩的馅饼皮一样垮了下来，他无法抑制那种叫做失落的情绪渐渐布满自己的胸口。

这就是他回房后盯着手里这本速写本，一直盯到眼睛发疼的缘由了。粉蓝调的封皮十分柔和，暖黄的灯光倾洒在上头，史蒂夫却像被烫了手一般，一瞬间想把它整个扔掉。这与无辜的画本没有半点干系，他想。他不止一次起过扔掉它的念头，因为这里面载有太多他的伤心事了。

纵然复仇者肩负保卫地球，拯救世界的重任，平日里总以坚如磐石的一副精神面貌示人，但他们总归有血有肉有感情，即便是浩克，也偶有心情低落，抱臂蹲坐在阳台默默数星星的时刻。而史蒂夫作为浪漫因子过剩的艺术家，情感载量本就超出常人，又由于他实际年龄尚轻，持有的阅历却横跨两个世纪之多，更造就细腻敏感的B面性格。虽不至于情绪涌上喉头时钻入女厕所痛哭流涕，却也足够他夜深人静时开一盏小灯，将心中翻腾的大堆酸涩一笔一划尽数倾倒在洁白画纸上了。

随意翻开一页，1944年的冬日裹挟着刀尖般的雪片迎头击打上来。史蒂夫看见那一堆灰黑暗沉的线条中，他的挚友如雪片落地般朝山崖下坠去，而他摇摇欲坠挂在疾行的火车车厢外，甚至忘记了恸哭出声，只能大张着双眼，看着瞬间远去的那一片凌乱潦草的杉林雪地。

下一张，却是记忆中非常久远的一幕。布鲁克林败落的街道日间尚能透出点光亮，一旦天色渐暗，匿在各处的污垢便伺机野蛮横生。时隔多年，史蒂夫的颧骨和后背依然能忆起施加在上头的剧烈痛感，他从灰尘和泥巴中抬起脸，那个叫戴维的男孩以一副胜利者的姿态立在他面前，身后是同样扬起下巴，寻衅蛮横的几个同伴。史蒂夫不愿记仇，也无意谴责那几位恐怕早已不在人世的旧人，但戴维硬铁样的拳头和鞋底如同这会涂在画纸上，彼时已经深深镌刻进他的脑子。

小孩子的恶意是最纯粹又残忍的东西。在涂下那幅画的数小时前，史蒂夫这样对托尼说道。那时他们刚去神盾临时组建的分部解决掉一点战后遗留问题，出来时两人不约而同地没提及开车回去这类话题，转而并排挨着，慢慢步行过去。一路上谁也没言语，就只肩挨着肩，手臂偶尔会擦碰在一起。史蒂夫于这片沉默中想，什么时候起他和托尼已经没法回到初次见面时那样的状态了？有许多次，他的目光流连在棕发男人的身上、脸上，而当对方意欲向他致以同样的眼神时，他又慌忙避开，躲掉那股视线。

这样走着，史蒂夫的心底就泛起一点焦灼，他想看看托尼的脸，又下意识拒绝这样去做。而仅是听着身旁人的呼吸声，他就莫名感到安抚，同时那焦灼又像燎原野火，一层一层翻涌上来。这股情绪在胸口横冲直撞，险些让他气息不稳，而当两人顺着道路拐入一条小巷，眼前的情景就让他们的脚步停了下来。

“嘿。”突然听到人声，墙角几个十来岁的小鬼纷纷抬头望去。“在干什么坏事？”托尼眯起眼睛问道，而史蒂夫只是站在他身后，露出一点笑意。

“没……没干什……关你什么事？”为首个子最高的男孩反应过来，梗着脖子回道。

“整条巷子都是我家的，你们干坏事当然得由我来管。”托尼信口胡诌道，又往前迈了几步，而小鬼们不知是被他只身一人也能走出千军万马的架势震慑到了，还是瞧见了他身后皱紧眉毛的史蒂夫，总之一下像泄了气的皮球，支吾着推搡着，一溜烟跑没影了。

人一走，原先被他们挡住的那块墙角就露出来。“我就知道！”托尼几步上前，蹲下身察看那个倒在地上蜷成一团的小孩。“小鬼，还能喘气么？”

缩得像只虾米的小男孩这才抬起脏兮兮的脸，看向两个高大的陌生男人。所幸，除了全身像刚从土堆里打滚出来，余下的力气还够他翻腾着身子，从地上爬坐起来。

“怀里揣的什么玩意？”托尼问，“拿出来分享一下。”

回答他的是男孩坚定的两下摇头，还把屁股向后挪了挪。

“不听大人话的小孩是会被揍屁股的。”托尼说，“何况我们是你的救命恩人。”

“搞什么，明明不要你们救，再过几分钟我就能攒足力气撂倒他们了！”

托尼无语：“以一敌四，你比复仇者还厉害。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫捏了捏他的后颈，接着也蹲下身，“你叫什么名字？”

小孩看着眼前温和的男人，慢慢放松紧绷着的身体，“我叫史蒂夫。”

“哈？”托尼惊道，随后乐不可支，“你也叫史蒂夫？”他转过头戳戳金发男人的胳膊，揶揄道，“原来史蒂夫是个浑身是灰的爱哭鬼啊。”

“我才不是呢！”小小史蒂夫从地上一跃而起，不服气地大喊，“我没哭！我还把其中一个人揍哭了！就是那个鼻子像根胡萝卜，脸长得像平底锅的家伙！”

他边喊边手舞足蹈比划，一个没留神，一直揣着的东西从怀里掉下来，哧溜滚到了托尼早就摊开的手掌心上。

“我的！”托尼一手格开哇哇大叫着扑上来的小孩，一边低头看去。“猫？”一只灰不溜湫的毛团躺在他手心里，虚弱得眼睛都睁不开。“这是你养的猫？”

“不是，是我捡的……”小小史蒂夫声音弱下去，盯着托尼手里的小猫不放，“我看见它在垃圾堆旁边躺着……刚拾起来，那帮坏家伙就过来了，让我把它交给他们。”

“你不给，所以他们揍你？”史蒂夫轻声问。

一直不肯示软的小男孩这时才红了眼眶，眼泪跟开闸一样涌出来，“我知道他们会把它弄死……附近好几只流浪小动物都不见了，一定是他们干的！”他吸吸鼻子，低头揪着自己脏兮兮的衣服，“妈妈知道我在外面打架会骂我的……我一定会挨骂的……”

“不会的。”史蒂夫伸手握住他稚嫩的肩膀，注视着他哭出两条泪痕的脸，“把小猫的事告诉你妈妈，你不仅不会挨骂，还会得到表扬。”

“真、真的吗？”小小史蒂夫停住抽噎，瞪大眼睛。

“真的。”托尼插嘴道，“我们的史蒂夫是世界上最勇敢善良的男孩，不得到老妈爱的表扬和一份香香甜甜的苹果派，这说得过去吗？”

他把瘦得可怜的猫咪送回那只小手上，“现在，正式把它交给你了，你可得好好照顾它！”

“保证完成任务！”小鬼捧着宝贝兴奋地在原地蹦哒，托尼这才直起身，冲旁边道，“走啦。”然后拍拍衣服，朝巷子外走去。史蒂夫跟着起来，正要转身，就听见一个怯生生的声音说，“叔叔，你是美国队长吗？”

史蒂夫回过头，望进小男孩那双黑得发亮的瞳孔中，那一瞬间，他似乎看到了那个瘦小孱弱的自己，一样的倔强，一样的不服输，一次次被打倒，却还想再坚持爬起来，只为向那些人大声喊道、吼道：来吧！我不怕你们！

那两簇灼灼的火苗如黑夜的烛光，于风雨飘摇中屹然不动。史蒂夫冲他轻轻地笑了，“你可比美国队长小时候勇敢多了。”

走出去时，托尼正在巷子外站着。一见他出来，立刻停止蹭鞋底掰手指的小动作，挺胸抬头立得笔直。史蒂夫好笑地上前，“等我？”

托尼斜他一眼，不置可否，“小鬼回家去了？”

“是啊，揣着猫，兴高采烈。”

“小孩就是容易满足。”

“等他长大了，再想起今天的事，说不定会觉得感慨。”史蒂夫站回他身旁，两人接着向前走去。

“只怕他的小脑瓜里现在只装得下妈妈的苹果派了。”托尼笑着说道。傍晚的余晖给他镀上一层极温柔的金色，那双暖洋洋的棕色眼睛微微弯起，在落日下美得不可思议。史蒂夫感觉心脏被轻轻敲打着，从细小的裂口中汩汩冒出液体来。

你知道么，小孩子的恶意是最纯粹残忍的，小孩子的善意又是最纯粹美好的。而你的眼睛，是我此生见过的最纯粹美好的东西，你知道么。

 

*

娜塔莎向史蒂夫扔下一张纸片时，正好是在三天前的餐桌上。席间气氛融洽，反派们暂时无心营业，复联一切事务也渐渐步入正轨。在班纳博士提议晚餐后玩几轮桥牌也许是个不错的选择时，托尼率先搁下叉子，举手赞同。

“还有谁要加入吗？”博士扶扶眼镜，“克林特？”

“我没意见，反正我和小娜一组。”雷打不动的特工二人组相视一笑。

“好的，那么就由队长帮忙计分，索尔……”

“负责当拉拉队。”克林特说，“谁去拿一下牌？”

“我去吧。”老好人美国队长放下刀叉，正要起身，就听见托尼说，“队长跟我一组。”

史蒂夫心里一动，他望过去，小胡子男人坐在离他不远的桌边，弯起眼睛冲他笑了一笑。

那笑意可真是熟悉。史蒂夫的思绪回到白天，那时他刚和托尼从电影院出来，春日轻柔的阳光倾洒在他们头顶，两人沿着路边，慢慢向大厦走去。白天出来逛街也许不是个好主意，一路上有数位女士在经过时侧头打量他们，偶尔还伴有几声窃窃私语。一定是身旁的棕发男人太抢眼了，让人忍不住去看他。史蒂夫想。他自己不也在将对方从连轴转的工作里拖出来催促去休息，男人却眨着眼睛问他要不要一起去看电影时，头昏脑涨头晕眼花毫不犹豫地答应了么。

史蒂夫手心的汗湿了干，干了又湿，他悄悄转头去看托尼的侧脸，那额头，那睫毛那鼻尖那嘴唇，每多看一眼，就有数不清的咸涩湿润感从心底泛上来，一波一波击打他的胸腔。这种感觉已笼罩他许久了，久到他记不清是从何时开始的，只被那股甜蜜的酸胀折磨着，灵魂日日无法安歇。他不知道那是什么，他又知道那是什么，只是……请你再多看看我，给我一点勇气吧。

一瞬间似福至心灵，携着草叶清香的空气流过两人之间，托尼于这微风低吟中转头看向史蒂夫。他眉梢眼角跳跃着午后翩跹暖光，唇边有缱绻温柔笑意，他静静看着史蒂夫，像是在亲手抚摸他那条躁动不安的灵魂。

史蒂夫在那笑容里失神，直到班纳博士不满的声音传来，他才猛地回神。

“不是我先建议玩桥牌吗？怎么落单的反倒是我？”

被博士怨念的目光一瞪，饶是钢铁侠本人气势也不禁软下来，“我先带带他，队长水平太差，说出去复仇者的面子往哪搁。”

“还记得圣诞夜那回是谁让一向战无不胜的黑寡妇铩羽而归了吗？”鹰眼侠的话锋比他的箭头还要精准数十倍。

在由众人的沉默尴尬手足无措交织成的一片空气中，一直身处事外的红发女特工忽然有了动作，她将手伸进衣兜，再拿出来时，涂着红色甲油的两根手指上夹了一张纸。

她将那张轻飘飘的东西扔过去，白色纸片翻着卷打着滚落到史蒂夫眼前的餐桌上，他下意识伸手拿起来。

“卡雅·贝恩。”娜塔莎低沉的嗓音十分动听，“通讯员，长得不错，性格也很开朗。”

史蒂夫的指尖捏着那张薄薄的纸，上面写着一串手机号码，还有一家餐厅的地址。

“别想着打牌啦，眼下有正事做，明天中午约她出去，她晚上要跟着技术人员回华盛顿。”

“娜塔莎，我……”史蒂夫硬着头皮说，“我……”

“怎么了？不是你之前同意我帮你介绍姑娘吗？”女特工说，“顺便一提，她暗恋你挺久了。”

被你这么一说还能叫暗恋吗。鹰眼侠暗自吐槽。接着起哄道，“去吧！队长！脱单给他们看看！”

从上桌起就没停止过咀嚼的雷神也抽空说了一句，“吾友史蒂夫，衷心祝愿汝早日找到命定之人。”

连一向清心寡欲的博士也扶了扶眼镜，朝史蒂夫温和又鼓励地笑着，队友们善意的策动让史蒂夫如坐针毡，肩膀垂得越来越低。他先前确实在娜塔莎频繁的几回劝说下随口应付过，但那都是很久以前的事了，那时他还没……他还没和托尼……

史蒂夫下定决心一般，转头朝不远处的棕发男人看去，只要他捕捉到那人一点点的不高兴，一点点异样，他就会……

“贝恩。”托尼端起咖啡喝了一口，神色如常，“我在MIT读书时，也有过一位贝恩小姐。”

“她非常漂亮，很有活力，可以说没有哪个毛头小子会不被她虏获，我也不例外。”

“然而这段关系还是由于你的花心而告终了？”克林特好奇道。

“不。”托尼说，“那时我还处在对爱情的一种憧憬敬畏之中，而且不管你们信不信，现在也是。在交往前夕，她提出她想要知道斯塔克工业的安全密码。”

“商业间谍？”班纳博士说，“你识破了她？”

托尼这时才轻轻地笑了，他将手放在餐桌上，一下下轻敲着桌面，“爱情是个多么美好又可怕的东西，连斯塔克家祖传的好脑瓜在它面前也变得连生锈的铁块都不如。我给了她密码，满心期待着她会跟我在一起，结果第二天公司就被人偷走大批原型机，这位贝恩小姐，立马建立起了她自己的集团。”*

“不敢相信。”博士说道。

“不敢相信。”克林特说，“你还有这么天真纯情的时候。”

“年轻时难免做些蠢事。”托尼笑着摇头，看上去不甚在意，“队长的这位贝恩小姐，虽然未曾谋面不清楚品性如何，但罗曼诺夫探员介绍的总不会错。而且，”他这时终于转了转脖子，侧头看向史蒂夫了，那双上帝最完美的造物里再无一丝曾有过的波澜，“以我个人经验来看，大多数名叫卡雅的姑娘，都有一张漂亮脸蛋和一双火辣的长腿。所以队长，别浪费时间在桥牌上了，回房挑身讨人喜欢的衣服，再练习一下如何跟女士打交道。”

托尼说完，就把目光重新投回咖啡杯，不再看史蒂夫了。盘里的食物渐渐冷透，是不是连炎炎夏日和春天的暖阳也无法让它们回温了？史蒂夫非常清楚，托尼是在激怒自己，他的语气神态动作，没有一处不在彰显着他的烦躁，而他宁愿说出这些违心的伤人的话，也拒绝向史蒂夫透露自己的真实想法。史蒂夫不想这样，他不想和托尼之间总像隔了层网似的看不分明，他更不想让自己，让史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人，像那位贝恩小姐一样，只成为托尼犯下的一个错误，一个在当时会为它痛心流泪，却在时间的敲打研磨中变得光滑，直至今日再谈及它就像谈及一本不足为道的书，将这平淡无奇的一页翻过去后就再也不会回头，不会怀念不会再记起，直到岁月的灰尘将它重重掩埋。

 

*

摊开的这一页是碎掉的红酒杯，但史蒂夫在昨晚画下它时，并没有考虑白天的实际情况。杯子很好，酒很好菜很好，娜塔莎挑的餐厅总不会错，看人的眼光也是一流。对面的贝恩小姐精心打扮光彩照人，谈吐得体不说，在终于察觉史蒂夫的心思并没在这餐饭或是自己身上后，她也只是忍耐地咬住了嘴唇，提出先走一步。你是个绅士。她对提出送自己回神盾的史蒂夫这样说道。但你不该只是为了不让我难堪就来赴约，你已经有喜欢的人了，对么？

史蒂夫咬着牙一页页翻着速写本，托尼和他吵架时，托尼又把自己关在工作间时，托尼在派对上和女士跳舞时，那么多苦涩的烦闷的暴躁的线条色调堆砌在画纸上，在他夜夜难以消除排遣的焦灼里疯狂生长。而带给他如此之多如此之重的酸楚的男人却再也吝于投以自己一个眼神一个笑脸，史蒂夫猛地合上画本，翻身下床朝托尼的工作间走去。

直到电子管家彬彬有礼地请他进去，史蒂夫才后知后觉感到一点不知所措。他向那个坐在工作台边上的男人走近，却发现他没有像往常那样捣鼓机械零件，而是沉默地低着脑袋，手撑在额头上。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫敏锐地察觉到异样，他蹲下身看着托尼，后者抬起头来，脸上少见地带了些茫然。

“你怎么来了？”

“我……”史蒂夫一阵窘迫，“我不能来吗？我是说，我以前也经常来的。”

“来催我吃饭，催我睡觉。”托尼的眼角浮起一点细细的纹路，“还没问，跟贝恩小姐还顺利么？”

史蒂夫拧起了眉毛，“我不想跟你谈这些，托尼。”

棕发男人张了张口，最终却什么都没说，只是再度低下头去，盯着地上散落的几颗螺纹钉。

史蒂夫也不言语，静静蹲在他旁边，挨着他的胳膊，呼吸交汇。

过了许久，工作间细微的机器噪音中才响起一个声音，“史蒂夫。”

“嗯，我在。”

“我今天去公司，看见了一个女人。”

“嗯。”

“不是那些女人，是一个清洁工。她在之前招聘的流程里被刷掉了，但不甘心，于是来找主管。”

“为什么被刷掉？”史蒂夫轻轻问道。

“相关经验不够。”托尼说，“她在大堂里闹的时候我正好路过，听到她边哭边说，她的家人全都在纽约大战时死掉了，她一个受过重伤的女人过得不容易，斯塔克工业财大气粗，却连一个扫厕所的工作都吝于施舍给她。”

“我当时站在那里，突然觉得非常可悲。我所做的一切都好像变得虚假、无意义了起来，民众会讴歌我们击败外星人的壮举吗？会将我们的画像涂在墙上，到处宣扬复仇者作出的贡献吗？他们会。但如果有些人并不这样看待我们呢？我们流过的血汗，从死神手里抢回来的命，在他们看来又算什么？我们为亡灵流下的眼泪，被魔鬼蚕食的皮肉，在那些人眼里甚至，甚至……”

“史蒂夫，我知道穿上那身战甲，就该抛除所有私人感情，我的大脑我的双手我创造的一切，都心甘情愿献祭给世界。只是，有时候，我真的好累啊。”

托尼的声音越发低微，头也因此深深垂了下去。史蒂夫注视着他微卷的棕发，那上有一个小小的旋，如此脆弱如此不堪一击，他将嘴唇轻轻贴上去，虔诚地亲吻。

他喜欢托尼不可一世骄傲的模样，喜欢看他睥睨众人意气风发，也曾痛心于他的悲观自毁，为两人无法言道的感情心生酸涩。但当这时，他的托尼垂下头，沮丧失落，于钢筋铁骨中露出最柔软最薄弱的那部分，低声说着“我真的好累啊”，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是在这一刻臣服下去的，他无法抑制眼眶里的泪意，也无法让自己不去抬起托尼的脸，然后吻上他。

他反复地，非常非常温柔地吻着那两片嘴唇，直到把冰凉的唇瓣磨蹭得滚烫，他才轻轻松开对方。托尼紧闭的睫毛上像沉睡着一千匹波斯小马，史蒂夫想，而他只想永生永夜都紧紧搂住，那融化千万积雪的腰身。*

 

*

“史蒂夫，你要是能拿出战场上万分之一的劲头，我们也不至于为你俩操碎了心。”

女特工的声音猛地在脑中响起，史蒂夫像受到神的旨意般一瞬间激动得难以自持，又在下一秒惴惴不安地把心提到嗓子眼。

把寿星从宴会上单独叫出来是不妥当的，但说不定，托尼也乐意这么做呢？史蒂夫坐在床上，频频看向手机上那一条“在你房间等我”的短信，心里七上八下，暗暗捏紧手里的速写本。

今天是托尼的生日，他却没什么能送的，思来想去，只有把这一件自己最钟爱的画本送给他。虽然不贵重，但一页页都是自己比珠宝钻石还闪闪发光的心路历程啊。史蒂夫将本子捧在胸口幻想起，当托尼看到这件独一无二的礼物，就算是那颗铁打的心脏也得融化成奶油那么柔软了。就像堂·吉诃德终于找到了他的杜尔西内亚，我们的史蒂夫几乎都要为那动人的一幕而笑出声来啦。

房门终于被打开，丢下满席宾客偷跑过来的宴会主角现身屋内，史蒂夫的心脏像安了弹簧，不管不顾地往外蹦。托尼穿着一身酒红西装，头发收拾成好看的造型，神采奕奕地往床边走。他挑起一边眉毛，压低声音问，“什么礼物？神神秘秘的。”

“我，这个……没什么特别的……”史蒂夫脸红了。

“越普通越好！”托尼却像松了口气，他一屁股坐在床边，伸手扯着自己的领口，“克林特说要送我一件独一无二的礼物，亏我还有那么一点期待，结果你猜？”他把领带丢到一边，开始脱自己的西装外套，“一幅画！我的大头照！他用无数个螺纹钉自攻钉钻尾螺钉粘拼成的我！”他将外套扔到沙发上，接着蹬掉鞋袜，“我就说最近工作间怎么总是零件不够用，可恶的小鸟！这么说吧，我宁愿摘除眼球，也不想再看那幅画一眼了！”

他停住解衬衫扣子的手，看向旁边默不作声的人，“史蒂夫，你怎么不说话？”

不等回答他又问，“你送我什么礼物？”

托尼的双眼亮晶晶的，像是窗外漫天的星光都洒在了里面。史蒂夫看了他一会，说，“我把我送给你，好吗？”

听到这，托尼才低低地笑起来。他褪掉身上那件白衬衫，一抬手扔在了床下，然后凑上去紧贴着史蒂夫，在他耳边轻声说：

“作为回礼，我也把我送给你，好吗？”

 

*

这个故事的结局就是这样了。两个蠢蛋从互相暗恋到互通心意，实在是老套又无味，在此过程中我有多次想冲上前去，往每人的脑袋上狠敲一记，但囿于这具不争气的躯体，只能无奈任其发展。好在二位最终没有让看客失望，但有一点我要特别提出，眼下我正躺在冷冰冰的地板上，跟一群四仰八叉的果皮纸屑为伍。原因仅为，在我仰躺在柔软的床垫上时，两位超级英雄如同抱对的青蛙一般黑沉沉压了上来，我的脑袋被磕到了，一只手把我从床上揪起来，我听见钢铁侠问，“这是什么？你的画本吗？”而我的主人美国队长，此时好像完全忘记我陪他度过了多少个漫长又难捱的日夜，只是含糊着将我夺过去，投掷盾牌般扔向地板。我不怪他，只是他的准头未免太差，在我摔趴在地时，被我的脚勾到的垃圾桶如倾盆暴雨般砸了下来。这就是我现在身处如此境地的缘由了。我不怪他。

布鲁克林的男孩瘦小又孱弱，强大又勇敢，心思细腻满腔爱意，却只能将对那一人的爱慕之情都抒写于画上。我知两位超级英雄是大好人，断不会将我丢弃在垃圾堆里，只是眼下忙着卿卿我我，谁也没工夫理睬我。唉！人生在世数十载，有爱有乐享为先，还管那些伤心事做什么！

 

END.

注：标题化用郑在欢的小说《驻马店伤心故事集》

*信息来源于视频：http://miaopai.com/show/OospgVG8K~~2LJgfwSAHMfwgO3ooFZtB.htm

*费德里科·加西亚·洛尔卡的诗《无常的爱》


End file.
